This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Occupational Health and Safety Officer (Nurse Specialist) has implemented an active risk assessment database, an occupational health and safety educational program and active Tetanus/Diptheria and Hepatitis B vaccination programs. Databases have been established to track TB screening and vaccinations. Databases have been established for injury reporting/risk assessment and health education. The Nurse Specialist works closely with stwo on-site LPN's and several affiliated physicians to provide case management of employee illnesses and injuries. There is a focus on simian Herpes B virus prevention and SIV/SHIV transmission prevention. This office also provides support for the administration of select agent work at the Center through medical surveillance, training, and coordinating necessary medical examinations necessary prior to working with these agents. We also, participate in a collaborative project with CDC to test for monkey retrovirus seroprevalence in employees at the primate center.